


P.O.S - The Holy Grail Strikes Back

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [87]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: In this One Shot, Futaba gets a shocking surprise, which could very well lead to the end of what the Phantom Thieves worked so hard towards...





	P.O.S - The Holy Grail Strikes Back

Futaba Sakura was sat in her bedroom, typing away at her computer. The room was quiet, only the sounds of her typing away at the hacking she was doing. She leaned back, getting bored of the same routine once again, she hoped her best friend: Ren Amamiya would return here real soon. Her typing was suddenly halted as she saw the screen flash suddenly. She looked at the screen, which was a bright golden, hearing a voice she had not heard in a very long time.  
“Fu... Futaba?” The voice called out from the computer.  
She only leaned forward, curious as she tried to get her mind together on whose voice that could be. It was soothing, almost motherly. To her shock, the screen flashed again, revealing a black haired, black-eyed woman who wore glasses. It was her own mother: Wakaba Isshiki, whom looked rather bruised up.  
“M-Mommy!?” She gasped.  
“Sweetie... Can you hear me?” Wakaba questioned, smiling softly.  
“I can! I thought you were...” She teared up. “Everyone said you were...”  
“I-I’m alright.” Wakaba replied. “Don’t tell anyone and keep quiet. I’m under heavy watch.”  
“You’re alive!” She cheered, overjoyed.  
“Shhh sweetie.” Wakaba smiled more. “I miss you so much.”  
Futaba covered her mouth, tears siding done her cheeks as she smiled.  
“I miss you too mommy...” She whispered.  
“There’s no time to explain. I... I need your help.” Wakaba explained.  
“Anything mommy!” She replied.  
“Alright. Plug your phone into the computer.” Wakaba instructed.  
Without any hesitation, she took her phone out her pocket, finding her lead for the phone and plugged it into the computer quickly. In about two seconds, her phone vibrated as a pure golden icon appeared alongside her app. She observed it in curiosity.  
“That'll help us chat more and help me find you.” Wakaba smiled. “Just tap it and give it a try.”  
Futaba tapped it immediately as her phone suddenly flashed golden, just like the computer before. Her eyes were focused on it, her pupils turning golden.  
'Link Established. You are a tool of the collective.' A manly voice came out the phone.  
Wakaba smiled at her daughter from the screen. Futaba held her head a little, rubbing it. Though she did not know what happened, her head suddenly felt tingly after seeing that flash.  
“Can you hear me?” Wakaba asked, her voice coming out the phone.  
“I... I do mommy...” She replied, rubbing her head.  
“Good. I can chat with you over that. Just make sure to follow any instructions I give you over it. Do you understand?” Wakaba instructed.  
“Yes mommy.” Futaba agreed.  
“Alright, we must help the Holy Grail.” Wakaba explained.  
Futaba’s eyes widened in shock, remembering back to her fight against the Holy Grail all that time ago.  
“Wait... H-Huh?” She was confused. “But that’s...”  
“We must help others remember what they are apart of, my sweet daughter.” Wakaba continued. “You can be happy.”  
Futaba could not get her head together. The Phantom Thieves had fought against the Holy Grail to help humanity in the past. Why should she help it when it was her foe?  
“But... We fought the Holy Grail and it was...” Futaba tried to explain.  
“A Mistake.” A voice spoke inside her mind. “Humanity must be kept in control.”  
Like Wakaba, she recognised that voice from her past. She looked around, trying to locate the source of that voice whilst Wakaba watched from the screen.  
“I miss you, dear.” Wakaba smiled.  
Futaba looked around, feeling her body shake in confusion and fright before turning to the screen.  
“Mommy... C-Can I call you back on the app later please?’ Futaba asked.  
“Of course.” Wakaba smiled. “Talk soon sweetie.”  
Futaba turned the screen off as she panted a little. She was trying to think if this was a figment of her imagination or not. Was her mother really alive? Was the Holy Grail still around? All she wanted to do was climb into bed and fall asleep, and that is what she did. She laid in bed, though unknown to her, her mind was slowly being taken over by the voice...

She fell asleep rather quickly, though what seemed to be the inside of her dreams, she opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar environment. She found herself at the bottom of Mementos, surrounded by many cages that glowed red inside. In the middle of the room was a giant cup: The Holy Grail. Futaba gasped in shock, finally realising that voice that spoke to her in her mind. The Holy Grail towered over her, a bright golden that shined around it. Futaba only shook, discovering that her clothes had turned into golden robes, not her usual outfit when in Mementos or any of the Palaces.  
“Hello, Futaba.” The Holy Grail greeted. “Or should I call you Oracle?”  
“Y-You!?” She gasped.  
“I was amazed at how much power you and your friends had over the wants of humanity.” It explained.  
She was still shaking, pinching herself to see if this was a dream. To her horror, it was not. She felt the pain from where she pinched herself. Her eyes widened, unable to process that where she was right now was the real deal.  
“Thanks to that app, I have summoned you here.” It said. “Your mother told you that you must help the Holy Grail.”  
She stepped back as from the top of it came out a thick gold that moved towards Futaba, dripping over her body. She was covered in the thick gold, disgusted though her voice became a little aroused from the touch.  
“E-Ewww...” She moaned.  
The gold around her suddenly started to sparkle as she looked at it. She found herself unable to look away from its beauty as it sparkled more.  
“Do you like my beauty?” It asked.  
“Y-Yeah...” She smiled widely.  
“Look at me.” It commanded.  
Futaba looked up at the Holy Grail, seeing its whole exterior sparkled golden, making her eyes focus on it. Her mind was relaxed as she stared.  
“You want to bathe in my beauty, yes?” It asked.  
“I... D-Do...?” She questioned.  
Suddenly, a golden beam of light directed over Futaba, lifting her upwards towards to the top of the Holy Grail.  
“You see the beauty of the Collective.” It spoke. “By being one of my followers, I can give you what you want covered in my beauty.”  
“I... Don’t understand...” Futaba said nervously.  
She reached the top, looking down at what seemed to be a bottomless pool of gold inside of the Holy Grail. Bathing in the gold was Wakaba, smiling up at Futaba. Her eyes widened at seeing her mother in the flesh.  
“Is... She... Really alive?!” She gasped.  
“She is.” The Holy Grail replied. “She is in there and she wants to be reunited with you. She wants you two to be together, just like myself wanting humanity all together again.”  
Futaba looked down at the pool, shaking.  
“But... My friends... W-We stopped you from ending the world.” She said. “Wh-Why are you back?”  
“I was never truly gone to begin with.” It explained. “I can give you my beauty, and your mother if you join the rest of humanity.”  
Futaba watched her mother, seeing the gold on her drip into the pool as Wakaba raised her hand out to her.  
“Futaba... Please... I miss you..." Wakaba called out to her.  
“B-But... My friends would...” She shook more.  
“Your friends are wrong.” It echoed across the room. “You can be happy and reunited with the ones you love. For you, your mother misses you. She wants her baby girl back.”  
Wakaba reached out to her, tearing up. Futaba watched as Wakaba was lifted out the pool, moving slowly towards her.  
“Please... Trust me... Take my hand... And you can be happy.” Wakaba begged.  
Futaba wanted to be back with her mother, but not like this. Not being a prisoner to the Holy Grail. Futaba slowly moved her arm out towards her mother.  
“Mommy... I-I don't want to be trapped!” She cried out. “I-I don't want to be in prison like humanity!”  
“You won’t be.” The Holy Grail said. “You shall bathe in my beauty with your mother. Don’t you enjoy my beauty?”  
With that said, the gold in the pool sparkled as well as the gold on Wakaba’s body. Futaba’s eyes were focused on it, staring at it happily.  
“I-I do... H-Holy Grail...” She replied.  
She extended her arm out at her mother as their hands grabbed each other’s. Wakaba pulled Futaba towards her, holding her close as they were both pulled towards the pool. Futaba closed her eyes, smiling as she finally felt the warm embrace of her mother once more. The gold on Wakaba slowly surrounded and covered Futaba.  
“I love you my daughter.” Wakaba smiled.  
“I love you too mommy.” Futaba smiled back.  
It didn’t take long for them to both be pulled into the pool of gold as Futaba sank into it slowly. She felt golden tears on her as she sank deeper and deeper, slowly losing all unique thoughts. Futaba’s eyes opened slowly, her eyes a bright gold as she looked around weakly.  
“Someone... Speak to me... Mommy?” She said weakly.  
“I'm here.” Wakaba’s voice echoed.  
“My mind... It's fading... W-Was it all a trick...?” She asked.  
“No, my daughter...” Wakaba replied. “As I said, we must help the Holy Grail and bring members to the collective. We can finally be together... We can truly be happy under the Holy Grail’s rule.”  
“I feel like I'm... F-Fading away though...” She cried golden tears, sinking more.  
“You won't have to worry... Just let the Holy Grail take control. There’s no need to worry about others judging you for who you are or what you were born with.” Wakaba tempted. “Join us... Join me...”  
Futaba smiled more, twitching.  
“I-I don't want to be like the others... I just want to be with you... Holy Grail...” She called out.  
Her eyes became sparkly as she felt the Holy Grail’s gold wrap around her arms, acting like strings.  
“Become a puppet of the Holy Grail.” It tempted. “Do it for your mother.”  
Futaba only smiled, feeling herself pulled up to the surface by her arms. She started to blush, coming out of the pool and being slowly lifted down onto the ground. She was now nude, her whole body golden, her eyes sparkling in beauty. She looked up at the Holy Grail, wearing a huge smile on her face.  
“You are a puppet.” It said. “You will be my eyes, showing me my next targets and targeting them when I give you commands.”  
Futaba drooled, her saliva now a thick golden goo.  
“Okay Holy Grail...” She moaned.  
The Holy Grail sparkled more, making her stand at attention.  
“The Holy Grail knows what is best.” It chanted. “All will be part of the collective. The Phantom Thieves will fall.”  
Futaba repeated each sentence with a smile.  
“Your mother is so proud of you. And you are both together for eternity.” It said.

Time passed as Ann ran for her life through the ruined streets of Shibuya, panting heavily. She was all alone now, the other members of the Phantom Thieves had fallen one by one over the past few months. Even her best friend, Shiho Suzui had been taken. Ann was forever haunted by the last sight of Shiho. She was on the roof, standing at the edge like before. She couldn’t take being chased and hunted down anymore, her body covered in carious marks and burns from trying to get away. Ann had always gotten the better of each escape whereas Shiho wasn’t so lucky. Ann couldn’t save her that day as Shiho jumped from the school roof, hoping she could end it all. Though before she hit the ground, Ann could only watch in horror as a golden figure caught Shiho, taking her away. As Ann ran, she saw a skyscraper slowly fall down on her, weakened by the damage of the Holy Grail’s overwhelming rule over the world. She was about to run, finding herself grabbed and taken away at a high speed. She only closed her eyes, bracing for whatever was next. Though when she opened her eyes next, she saw a nude, golden covered Futaba stare down at her.  
“F-Futaba!” Ann screamed.  
“I've got you.” Futaba said calmly. “You almost died.”  
Ann knew what was coming next. Futaba was the first Phantom Thief to be taken by the Holy Grail and it was thanks to her Ren, Haru and Yusuke fell. Ann only stared into Futaba’s golden eyes, shaking in fright.  
“Now, are you going to open your mouth wide for me or should we go through the ritual first?” Futaba moaned.  
Ann tried striking Futaba, only to be stopped by her and thrown into a nearby wall. She cried in pain, dropping to the ground. In almost a blink of the eye, Futaba moved in front of her, forcing her mouth open wide.  
“Say, ah!” Futaba tempted.  
She began to drool out of her mouth into Ann, making her drink the thick gold goo that replaced her saliva. The gold slowly went down her throat, making her shake. She wanted to scream, but couldn’t; only forced to take the drool into her mouth.  
“Link Established. You are a tool of the collective.” Futaba’s voice spoke, her voice mixed in with the Holy Grail’s voice.  
Ann was no match alone for the Holy Grail’s power. Futaba sat on top of Ann, getting comfortable as she place her golden foot on Ann’s head, pushing hard.  
“It’s quicker if you give in.” Futaba smirked. "All will be part of the collective. The Phantom Thieves have fallen."  
Ann felt the gold move all around the insides of her body; there was no hope for her now. All that was echoing in her mind now was the booming voice of the one and only Holy Grail, the Phantom Thieves would be no more in a matter of minutes...


End file.
